The 3 Daughters Of Isla Muerta
by jewlisa v
Summary: Will and Jack are captured by the Three, the beautiful witches of Isla Muerta


The Three Daughters of Isla Muerta  
  
Disclaimer: I own Orlando!!!!!!!  
  
Authors Note: This is my second fic so enjoy!  
  
Chapter One  
  
It is one year after the Curse of The Black Pearl has been lifted, the shades of Barbossa and his crew drifting in some lonely corner of the Carribbean. Captain Jack Sparrow, his oneness, as always is adrift on the Black Pearl with AnaMaria and the crew.  
  
"Land ho!" The Black Pearl docks at Tortuga. The crew stalks up to the bar. "Allo Jack! Thought I'd be seein your hide skinned by now!" The innkeeper greeted Sparrow with gusto.  
  
"Aye, Tom. A long tale, where we sail, only the dead can tell. But of course they can't. The dead don't talk!" He swayed drunkenly.  
  
"So I won't be 'earin none of the Black Pearl's secrets?" Tom queried.  
  
"Hell, no mate, but I'll tell you what, we'll all pop in for a drink. Savvy?" Tom nodded and waved them into the bar with a dirty dishrag.  
  
Jack surveyed the bar. Pirates stood with half-clothed wenches, more pirates rolled in drunken fights on the floor, and Sparrow and his crew sat at the bar and ordered nothing but straight rum.   
  
"Drinks all round! On me!" Jack pulled out a rucksack full of plunder, and began pelting pirates, strumpets, and Tom with gold doubloons. Everyone stopped their drinking, fighting, and mauling and stopped to stare at him.  
  
"Ay, chum! Ye think it be wise to be showin everyone that gold when ol' Billy Blacktongue's in town?" one toothless old pirate said.  
  
Jack shot back, "Ol' Burglarin Billy Blacktongue won't be stealin nothin from the Sparrow! Me eye's as quick as a hawk's and me blade double that speed!"  
  
Several whores and pirates laughed. Another with one eye spoke up, "Blacktongue's de fiercest pirate in de Carribbean! He be comin from Jamaica and da Caymans, and he sails on da Destroyer, da quickest and mos ebil man in da seven seas!" And with that, he went back to his whisky.  
  
Jack spoke again, "Well, mate, the day will be when Bootstrap Bill comes back from Davey Jone's locker is the day that Eunech will ever steal anything from me!" And raising his tankard to AnaMaria, they both crowed, "Take what ye can! Give nothin back!" and they drained the drinks to the dregs.  
  
"Tell ye what, Tommy ye barnacle, me and me dogs'll need rooms. Savvy?"  
  
Tom said, "I'll see what I can scrape up." Jack went back to his newly refilled rum with a smirk of triumph. The doors to the bar opened, and in came someone that looked an awful lot like....  
  
"Willy, me lad! And how's the pirate life treatin ye? Find yourself a girl yet, ye Eunech?" He coughed lightly, for behind Will was a curvaceous figure belonging to no other than Elizabeth Swann. Jack cracked an even bigger smile, and seemed to be staring at her when a wench slapped him. "Guess I deserved that, but I've got no clue why!"  
  
The wench gave him the evil eye, and went back to her table. Jack rubbed his cheek, as Will sat down beside him with a grin and ordered redcurrant rum. He looked just like the pirate Bootstrap he was named for, his hair was long and braided, he had a tri-corner hat, ruffled shirt with boots and girt with a sword and a piece of Aztec gold round his neck.  
  
"Well, mate, your'e certainly a pirate now! Far cry from your blacksmith days, eh? Drink up! What brings ye to Tortuga?" he chuckled.  
  
"Your'e definitely not looking for a wench!" he hissed in an undertone.  
  
"Lizzie, luv, your'e looking mighty fine!"  
  
Elizabeth was looking elegant as always, wearing a wine colored dress (no corset this time) and her shiny dark long hair was hanging loose, waving gently down her neck.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow, I am an affianced woman! How dare you talk like that? (she smiled) and haven't you had enough bad experience with rum?"  
  
she spoke fluidly, and cast a stare at the pirate that was Will, with the suggestion of her tongue coming out of her mouth. Jack caught Will's eye and grinned.  
  
"Jack," Will said, "I'm in Tortuga for three reasons." He may have looked like a pirate but had the elegant English accent retained from his days in Port Royal. "One, to find ye, two, Lizzie and I mean to sail on the Black Pearl. Three, Lizzie's father died, and we're wanted in Port Royal for piracy and for murdering his assassin."  
  
"Im wanted, Jack, and so's Elizabeth. She's still upset, it was naught but a month ago ere he died. I cannot quell her grief. Pray do not mention the Governor." He drained his glass, rapped the bar with his knuckles for more, turned to Elizabeth sipping white wine and said,"  
  
"Best get off to your room, luv. And lock the door, this place's a regular whorehouse at night. I'll be up later."  
  
The woman complied, and headed up the dirty staircase, opened her room to find bottles on the floor and simply picked them up and threw them out in the hall, locking the door, and she slipped off her dress and wrapped herself in a sheet from her trunk, and lay down to wait for Will.  
  
Meanwhile, in the bar.......  
  
"Jack, I know you've got a crazy plan all mapped out. I can see it in your eyes, man. You crazy seadog!" He watched as Jack effortlessly drained yet another tankard of rum. "Ye know, Will, I think I'm gonna get the plunder on Isla Muerta. And possibly kill Billy Blacktongue." Those of the crew remaining in the bar cried, "AYE!" with drunken abandon.  
  
But something walked through the door that caught Jack's eye. It was a yong woman with golden skin, raven hair, and bright turquoise eyes. She wore black with black lace, and the jewel round her neck was a single clear sapphire drop necklace. As she came in and sat down her eyes caught Sparrow's. He stared. "Uh, Jack, close your mouth," Will whispered.  
  
Jack clapped his jaw shut and was suddenly aware of how vile his breath must smell. To his surprise the girl smiled at him and ordered (what else) a double of straight rum. "Boy, I love this woman," Jack thought to himself.  
  
"Blimey, she's more of a rummy than I am," thought Sparrow. She spoke.  
  
"Hello, Sparrow. My name is Manuela. I trust you know me."  
  
"No, not at all, but I hope to, Miss..."  
  
"Evangeline."  
  
"Ah, yes, hic, Miss Evangeline."  
  
"I am one of the three daughters of Isla Muerta. We haved lived on the island unbeknownst to the crew of the Black Pearl. Now that they are defeated, we claim the island for our own. So I am afraid you will not be having our treasure as part of your hoard of swag, sir."  
  
"Well, luv," said Jack. "I am sure I could work something out with ye before morning, providin yer willing to deal with me." She put her lips a hairs-breadth away form the pirate's and brushed against him.  
  
"No, you sir, will be making deals and bargains with me." And she slapped him, he spoke, "As I've said before, easy on the goods, darling." She smiled.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Elizabeth's room........  
  
When Will noticed Jack occupied with Manuela, he decided to head up to bed. There he found Elizabeth, wrapped in a red silk sheet with her hair spread out in a dark silky fan on the pillow. She was sleeping quietly, scarlet lips pressed together, her eyelashes gently brushing her cheeks.  
  
Will took off his shirt and proceeded to lay down beside her and wake her from a most fitful sleep with a sensual onslaught of lips, teeth, and tongue. We now leave the couple to their own devices, and will   
  
spend the rest of the night with Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
"So, luv," said Jack. "You want to make a bargain with me, do ye? Well lass, name your terms and we'll see what we can do huh?" He was very drunk by now but still conscious. Manuela spoke, "My dear pirate, my terms are but three. One, I sail with you to my home, Isla Muerta. Two, my two sisters and I may be pirates and sail under your flag. And three, you give me that rum right there!"  
  
And she grabbed the glass from Jack's hands and drained it.  
  
"Got it, Sparrow?" she said. "Ahem, yeah, I can certainly agree with those terms, luv." He nodded and winked.  
  
"But as I'm drunk, I'm off to bed.Want to come with?" he added hopefully.  
  
"I'm afraid I must decline Sparrow," said Manuela with a smile.   
  
"I'll let you get off to bed all by yourself. After all you are a big boy now." And she put on a black cloak, threw open the doors, and left.  
  
Jack thought to himself, "What a woman. Hope her sisters are the same!"  
  
And he tipped back his head and passed out on the floor, dead to the world.  
  
Morning shone on Tortuga, Will woke up alone and amid tangled blankets, and found Elizabeth had wrote him a note:  
  
Didnt want to wake you  
  
Have gone downstairs to find Jack  
  
Look for me,  
  
With love  
  
Elizabeth Swann  
  
He got ready, straightened his hat, and clomped downstairs noisily. He found no one was in the bar. He opened the doors and walked outside to the taste of the rich Carribbean wind, the smell of the sea, salty, foamy and clean. Jack was inspecting his crew.  
  
THere was old Mr. Cotton the tongueless pirate, AnaMaria and Mr. Gibbs, and the Jamaican man that had spoken of Billy Blacktongue, Will, and of course Elizabeth. But there were also three very beautiful maidens, all with the same golden skin, raven hair, and turquoise eyes, one in red, black, and blue. They had all had beautiful blades encrusted with gems 


End file.
